Re-Activated
by Blue Raven Bird
Summary: Sakura is part of a group of secrets agents. Each person in this group has a gift. Deactivated for two years, Now one has gone rouge and they most regroup and bring down they're once said friend. Can they do it, and what happens when the past slowly creeps up on them. Old feelings show up. What will happen, Can they face the problems that face them? (Test Drive to see if it's good)
1. I WAS DEAD

A pink hair woman throws on a black coat. She wear black shots and white-t with black flats. She un-tied her apron, balling it up and stuffing it in her coat pocket. She then un-tied her hair form its messing bun, running her finger through it.

"I'm gone jess, see you Monday!" She called out throwing her purse over her shoulder, and walking out of the bar she worked at. Walk through the poorly light parking lot, humming a tune to herself. Digging in her purse for her car keys as she approached her car. It was not new, but not old, rusted or beat up.

After finding her keys form her purse, which seemed to hold more things than needed. She moved the keys around to find the right one. Suddenly the sound of footsteps made her stop what she was doing, and Turn to look around. No one was there and the lights at the bar were off.

"Jess? Jessie is that you?" She called out, gulping the pink hair beauty. Quickly found her keys and fumbled with them to open her car door.

_"Sakura" _A voice called from the dark. Jumping the unlocked the car door and jumped in. Slamming the car door shut, locking the door back. She let out a breath she don't know she was holding. She went to put the keys in to the car. Then her car door was ripped off. Sakura let out a scream. Then was sudden knocked out cold.

When sakura awoke she was duct tape for a chair and some sort of cloth over her eye's, She kept quit listening to the men in the room breath. From what she could see the room was poorly light. She no longer had her coat and the room was cool, But not freezing. They moved her from the city. It sorta reminded her of some old cheesy movie she seen when she was young.

"Six" She said softly, alerting the man she was awake. She could hear the heavy footsteps of someone in steel toe boots.

"Agent Sakura, Code name; cherry, Age; 23, Joined at the age of 15. Am Ii correct?" A man asks His voice deep and cold like he had done this many times before. Sakura moved her head side to side, popping her neck. She sifted what little she could in the chair, popping her back.

"Unluckily for you, you're correct" She said, and then using her strength she broke the chair she was taped to. Bars still taped to her legs and arms. Quickly she ripped off the cloth that coved her eye's, She had just enough time to dodge a fist. Acting quick she used the piece of wood still tapped to arm hit the man in the face. The kneeing him in his ribs sending him flying across the room.

She scanned the room four buff men stood in shock. That a woman with pink hair and bright green eye's could send one of them flying across the room. One of them charged at her, Sakura Jumped up clear over his head. As she fell mid air she turned and kicked him in the middle of is back. Make sure the wood make contact with his back. She landed just in time to low kick another guy making him land on the ground his head slamming agents the hard floor.

She stood up and looked at the last guy; He was leaner than the other guys. Gulping he moved to attack. Sakura moved to kick him in the stomach but the man was quick and grabbed her leg. He smirked and looked at sakura. She also had and smirk on her pretty little face. She twisted her body so she was now behind him. He had lost his grip on her leg. The smirk that was on his face long gone. As she wrapped her arm around his neck and knocked him out. Swiping his gun in the processes.

Turning she aimed the gun at a man standing in front of a door. His face was covered but for one of his eye's. She could tell he was smiling; looking at the man brought back so many memories, Good and bad.

"Good job as always sakura" He said his hands behind him. He was like a happier, creepyer Nick Furry from the marvel comic books. He was kakashi; he had trained sakura and another group of people with 'unique' gifts.

"Kakashi, what's going on? Why am I here?" She asked not moving the gun that was aimed at the man's head.

"I have re-active you, put the gun down and I will explain it more. Besides we both know you hate to use guns" He said moving to stick his hands in his pockets.

"I retired" She said not moving to lower the gun.

"You're too young"

"Then I quit, And my files says I'm dead. D E A D, dead" She hissed at him.

"You know you're too deep in to quit, and you die many times so have it." He said

"Why am i here?" She asked again

"Sasuke has gone rouge" His voice lost all friendliness. It was cold like ice and hard like stone. Sakura throw gun away and glared at kakashi.

"I'm re-activating all the old agents, to reform group night, Will all but sasuke of course" kakashi finished. His voice still hard to show he meant business.

"You put all of us together in a room. It's the same as a biome. You know what happen last time" She scuffs and walked up to kakashi. He smiled again then walked out the door with sakura behind him. They walked out the room; it felt like you walked from an ally back way to a multibillion dollar office. The walls white and light was bright, Not a bit of dirt seen anywhere.

"Where are we located?" She asked as they walked down a hall. They passed only three people while walking, but they were all doctors of some sort. Some for healing, some for creating, some for destroying.

"Right outside Columbus, underground of course" He said smiling, Most of the bases where created by him. He was no, is the mastermind, or as he likes to call himself 'Top Dog'.

"It's new then" She stated, they walked up to a door labeled 'room 256849' Kakashi smiled as he swapped a card that had his photo, a bar code, and a code. No name, it was how it was when you join and had been in as long as kakashi has, you lose your name, your ID, everything. You're just a number. But kakashi was number one, so he could do just about anything, and get away with everything.

The door slid open and there was a few people already inside. Kakashi and sakura walked in. There stood one girl, her brown hair up in two bun. Just like before when they were kids or teens, she had a hazel eyes. She wore a white tank top that showed off her flat tan stomach, and baggy camouflage army pants, with tan flip flops.

Her name is Ten-Ten, She is the best weapon person every found, Self-trained and everything.

Everyone on team night had a power, Sakura could change her body to do anything, Up her speed, Her strength, Or to even heal herself or others. Very useful, but that's just a little bit of what she can do.

Ten-Ten could change the form of things, example she could change a brick of wood in to about ten woods knifes. Sharpe likes metal but not, she could also change metal, plastic, and many more. The bad thing, she can create or change things, like she can't change metal to wood, or make a metal sword out of air.

Ten-ten was leaning on a table, twirling a blade on in her hands.

The other person was kiba. His hair was brown in a bed head sort of a look. It looked the same from when they were teens, but its wilder and bigger. He had sharp brown eye's, He wore old warn out jean torn at the knees, And a black bicker jacket. He was tapping his foot that was in big black boots. He still had red triangle tattoos on his cheeks. He looked like that day to day badass bicker you see, He was leaning up agents the wall.

Kiba was a transformer, When he 'active' his powers, His hair grow long and wilder, And his nails grow long, teeth sharpened, long like a wolves. He could talk to animals and if he truly wanted to he would turn in to a HUGE wolf. Last time he did it he was about the size of a two stories building. He was a teen back then, So it most likely bigger now, but the last time he did that It took hours, and a lot of man power to bring him down without killing him or anyone else.

But most of the time he just does the simple one. That just increased his senses, speed and strength. Kiba was the need for speed kind of guy, so it would be no surprise if he join the biker gang by now.

Sakura shifted her glaze to a chair were choji sat eating a bag of chips, He got a little more chubby but he look to be in good shape. He wore Baggy black T with plain jeans; He still had the red swirls on his cheeks.

Choji was a clam guy, but call him fat and you see a side of him you don't want to see. His power was he could expand his body, and increases his speed. Basically if his increase his fist size by 15% then hit you with it. It felt like getting hit in the face with a bowling ball, from what sakura hear it hurt... a lot.

"I get it, Spilt us up three groups of four. Get the ones that aren't fighting or trying to kill each other together first and slowly work them all together. Am i right kakashi?" Sakura asked not leaving her spot as the door closed and kakashi moved from her side to be hide choji to the front of the room.

"That is correct, I thought it would be safer this way" He said, kiba scuffed and stood up straight. Kiba looked pissed over as he glared at kakashi.

"You're guys broke in to my shop, and while they were trying to take me down destroyed my shop. You or whoever runs that shit of a place is going to re-build it or I'm going to return that favor on this base" Kiba growled out.

"Yea, your guys trashed my training ground too! Do you know how hard it is to make some of those dummies your guys blow up?" Ten-ten asked she had stop twirling the blade and was now turned to face kakashi.

Choji turned around in the chair to look a kakashi, Wondering what was he going to say and do. Sakura shifted her weight and crossed her arms over her chest, she just wanted to hurry up and leave. Something caught sakura eye's, It was the back of kiba's jacket, 'Demon dogs' It said and had some sort of logo. So kiba did join some sort of bicker gang, and of course it had something to do with k-9

"According to my guys, And video. Kiba your trashed your shop while fighting off my guys, same goes to you ten-ten. But if you wish we could fix it, If that is you re-join the old group, and leave the past in the past" Kakashi told him his voice Harding at the end.

Kiba scuffed and leaned back agents the wall, "Like we have a choice" He mumbled, Kakashi looked over to ten-ten who nodded. He then shifted his eye's to sakura then to choji. Who both nodded, silence agreeing.

"Good, now cause the group been down for two years, we kind of have to start from the beginning." Kakashi said with a smile.

"The circle? Really? Again?" Ten-ten asked slightly annoyed.

"I am going to send you guys to back to Indiana to meet up with the rest of the group. So sleep tight kids" Kakashi said then moved to leave.

"Oh there is an envelope with you names on it, Grab it read it. Learn it. You guys know the drill" He said then he was gone, off to some meeting he was most likely late for, or to gather another group to them, or to train a group.

Sakura grabbed that large envelope with her name and the others did the same. The first sheet was a map, showing us where we could go and where they could not, and our room.

"I'm going to find my room" Kiba said then swapped the carded from the envelope to open the door, ten-ten right behind him. Kiba turned right and ten-ten turned left. Choji had finished his bag of chips and was holding the bag.

"I wounded what going to happen?" He asked out loud then stood up.

"Don't know, I just hope it's not a blood bath" Sakura said, she scanned her card. Choji left the room as will, choji turned right and sakura turned left.


	2. How To Join, The Team is almost all here

A fifth-teen year old sakura sat at a desk, she was in her room it looked like any other teen girls room, but for the huge pill of broken pencils next her desk. She was writing a paper, she been working on this paper for hours. Her pencils kept breaking, for some reason strange things have happen to her. Like in gym she kicked a soccer ball, and it went clear across the school, over the school. It freaked her out and the kids in her gym class, her friends avoided her, teachers stared at her it scared her.

She tried to open a door one day, and broke the door knob. She was scared now she could not hold a penile or pen without breaking it.

SNAP!

Pencils broken - 49

Word on paper - 20

Sakura picked up pencils number 50, why is this happen to her? She was good, she don't skip school, she listen to her parents, no matter how unfair they are. So why her? What is going on!

The next Moring was Saturday sakura woke up around 11 o'clock; she pulled herself out of bed. She looked at herself in her mirror, her hair was tangled her eye blooded shot. She grabbed a brush and fixed her hair, from her mirror she saw her mom open her door and stick her head in.

"Sakura, dear I need to get dress and come down stairs. There is a group that wish to speak to you, so hurry please" He mother told her in her sweet southern voice. Sakura nodded and her mom closed the door. Sakura dress herself in jeans and a T-shirt that had snoopy on it.

She walked down stairs, and in to the living room her mom was sitting on a couch. A man in a suit sat on a loveseat across from her, he had a mask on his face only one eye was showing. From what she could tell she thinks he is giving her a smile, he stands and holds out his hand.

"Hello miss sakura, I'm kakashi it's nice to meet you" He said he voice seem nice.

Sakura slowly took his hand and shook it, then took a sit next to her mother. She looked at the coffee table that was in between the couch and love seat. It looked like government paper's files, photos, and other things.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked watching as kakashi sit down, He looked at her mom who nodded silently telling him to go ahead.

"Miss Sakura, I work with the government. I am putting together a group of kids with gifts, like your own. And i want to join, you will have better education then any school you can afford or get in. You will be around kids your age that also have gifts like you." He explained to her, Sakura looked at her mom completely shocked. Her mom placed a hand on sakura's hands.

"Honey me and your father have been talking with kakashi here for some time. And we think it's best if your join them, you're so miserable at school you never go out any more with friends. It can help" She said sakura looked down, she felt like they were giving her away like a dog they no longer wanted. Maybe it would be better, there were going to be others with 'gifts' like hers or attest that's what kakashi said, maybe it would be better for there.

"I'll will go, It might be fun" She said looking over at her mom, who smiled and hugged her.

A few days later sakura was packed and ready to go, she hugged her mom and father. Who told her if she every need she could come back home when ever. Then sakura got in to a car and has not seen them since. It was how things went when you join the government, She still does not know if they are alive or not.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura had a small backpack over one of her shoulders, her along with ten-ten, kiba, and choji followed kakashi in the brightly light hall. They came to a dead end that had a key pad on the side of the wall.

The stood together each agent with a small bag, in the same clothes as last night. Kakashi swiped his card and entered a code on the pad, and the floor below them shifted and moved up, the ceiling moved away and they were on a landing strip.

Sakura looked around her eye's went from a bright hall way to a dark night.

There was a jet sat and ready to leave when they were. They all walked up the steps to get abord the jet. The jet was black with red in side; it was beautiful and comfy looking.

"I hate flying" kiba mumbled and took a sit on one of the chairs, he was most likely up all night reading the files that kakashi left. It was most likely the same as the one sakura read.

It was her own file, updated, kiba most likely had his, choji his, and ten-ten hers. We read memorized and burned them, just like the book said to do. Ten-ten sat across from kiba, sakura sat next to ten-ten, choji next to kiba.

"I though i lost them, but they know where i was, what i was doing, and who i was with the whole time" Ten-ten said looking up at the roof of the jet. The door closed and was about to take off. She sound tired, and the bags under her eyes just help to show she was.

"They found out I hacked the govs. Computer and 'paid off' all my speed tickets. I'm lucky if they don't make me work it off." Kiba said he was tired too. Sakura let out a sigh; she saw that choji was fast asleep.

Sakura laid back and drifted off the sleep, soon every one fast asleep but for kakashi and the polio of course.

As soon as the plane hit the ground it was like an alarm when off in the agents head and they shot up. Wide away, guess old habits die hard.

They walked off the jet, they were on top of a building it was dome shape with a flat top. It was a training area for newbie's. The guys felt so insulted, they were the best of the best, trained with the best and even though a few of the best.

They walked in to a elevator and kakashi pushed a button and the elevator fall. When it stops it open and there was a white room dome shape, there were four other people in the room.

There was a girl with a purple skirt that was just above her knees, and a purple tank top, her hair was up in a pony-tail with a little bit of hair in her face. Her name was Ino, her power was controlling people's minds. She could go in your head, you memories, your thoughts. Nothing was shaft agents her. Her blue eye's looked and she watch sakura glaring at her, Then her eyes moved to kiba. Her eye's soften then looked down.

There was a guy with bright spiky blond hair; he had a black and orange jacket on, with black jeans on. His bright blue eye's looked happy to be back. He was most likely the only one happy to be back. His name was naruto; he was like kiba a transformer. He was some kind of fire fox, the last sakura know he could only summon up four tails, if he tried five he would go crazy with power.

There was another girl with long dark blue hair; the last time sakura had seen her, her hair was short. She had pearl color eyes. She was shifting nervously, her eye's never leaving naruto. Her name was hinata; she had always had a crush on naruto.

Hinata's power was a family power, she could see though things when she 'active' her eye's, also she could force her energy in to her hands like blades.

The next guy had a green jump suit on, just the same as when they were teens. He had a hair cut that looked like a bowl, His eye brows were long and bush. He had green leg warmers that hide weights under them, and a green jacket that kakashi always wear. It was a sign that he never left the government.

His name was Lee, he had unmatched speed and was pretty strong. He had a strong endures level to, He could be passed out and still fight.

"Hey! Guys over here!" Naruto yelled waving his hands in the air like a mad man.

"Naruto your guys are the only ones in the damn room, I think we can see you" Kiba said annoyed at the over hyper adult.

"SAKURA" Naruto yelled ignoring kiba and ran to hug the pink hair beauty, Sakura allowed herself to be attacked the blond hair man.

"ohmygodit'sbesolong! Wherehaveyoubeen? Whatyoubeenupto?" He said fast the pulled away from her but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"I have the most awesomeness news to tell you and teme!" He said with a huge grin the questions forgotten.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked over to kakashi, the meet eye's and sakura throw and look at naruto asking kakashi a silent question; 'You don't tell him?' kakashi shook his head no.

Lee walked up to ten-ten and placed one hand on her should.

"I hope your time away has been good ten-ten" he said then gave her a thumps up. Ten-ten smiled at him and nodded her head. Seeing him brought back a lot of good memories for her.

Choji looked ino up and down at her new clothes, and then took a bit out of a chip. Where did he get all of these bags of chips?

"I'm surprised they caught you ino" He said, ino had some problems with a few people in the team so she ran and cause of her powers it was hard to keep tabs on her. Ino just shifted in her spot keeping her head down not daring to look up.

"Nice to see you again choji" She said, choji eyes widen the woman looked like ino but acted nothing like her.

Kiba rolled his eyes this right now was the last place he wanted to be. Kiba looked over to choji and ino, his eye's soften when they landed on her. Debating in his head if it would be a good idea to go talk to her.

"How have you been kiba-kun?" a soft voice said to him, kiba turned to see hinata. The small girl smiled at him. Kiba like out a breath then forced a smile.

"I'm good hinata, how are you?" He asked make it sound like he was annoyed, He don't want hinata to think he was mad at her.

"I'm good, how did your wounds heal?" She asked worried about her friend's old scars.

"Just a scar and a bad memoir left." He said, glancing over to ino.

"ALL right who is left to come?" Naruto asked loudly, lee soloed to naruto like he was a higher officer.

"Well from the looks we are missing, Neji" Ten-ten looked down are glared at the ground her eye's filed with hate and sadness.

"Shino" Kiba smirked at his friend's name, and looked at hinata who smiled.

"Shikamura" Choji nodded when they spoke his friend's name. Ino stole a glance and kiba before looking at lee.

"And sasuke" Naruto pumped his fist happy to just hear his best friends name. Sakura looked at naruto then looked at the ground. He was going to be heartbroken when he found out about the truth.

A beeping noise was echoed in the room, all the adults turned to look at kakashi. Who had his nose in a orange book. He looked up lazily blinking a few times wondering why everyone was staring at him. Then he seemed to realize the beeping notice and screeched the back of his head.

"Oh? Is that me?" He asked mostly everyone rolled they're eye's

"I believe kakashi has become soft with age" Lee said to the group.

"Now that's not nice, I'm right here" He said holding up his arm and pulled away his sleeve and a hologram of a man appeared.

"Sir, the last of the team is here" Kakashi nodded to the man

"Well send them end" Kakashi said and the man was gone and kakashi dropped his arm to his side.

The door that sakura and the group entered through opened, and three figures walked in.

There were three men; one with long dark brown, his eye's the same as hinata. He was her cousin, he wear a business suit it looked like they kidnapped him from his office. His name was neji, He like hinata his eyes could see through things, and see peoples life energy. He could also control people's life energy, Paralyze people, make them move the way he wants them to, take away their 'gifts' for a short period of time, or kill them.

He looked over the group his eye's cold and hard like all ways, He was mean, heartless, and hated his family like hinata. He was just the day to day business man. His eye's scanned each person, his eye's landed on ten-ten who looked up and was down glaring at him.

He looked away from her, Scanning the other's her message that was sent through her eye's clear as day. 'Burn in hell bantered'.

The next guy was covered in so many layers of clothes you could not tell anything about him. If he was fat, skinny, lean, musalicer. He had his eye's covered with sunglasses just the same as when they were teens. No one able to tell what he was thinking or looking at.

His name is shino, his body harbered a hive of beatels. Like hinata and neji it was a family power. It's rumored he can even talk to bugs, but the only recodes on him say he can only control the bugs that live within his body.

The last guy wears a fish net shirt with a jacket over it, and plain jeans. His hair up in a pineapple ponytail. His ears priced, he had a cigarette in his mouth. He looked tired, he let out a sigh. Shikamaru, his power was shadows; he could control them and move through them. No shadows then he are useless, will but for the fact he is the smartest guy alive right now. The government knows of.

"Wait where sasuke is" Naruto asked confused about why his friend was missing. The guys walked to meet the group.

"I will tell you about later, right now. To your spots, we are starting for the beginning" Kakashi said then walked to a spot with a lightning bolt on it. When he stepped on it, it light up.

_'Agent kakashi has signed on'_ a computer female voice echoed in the room.


	3. A little Bit of the Past

A fourteen year old sakura stood in a white out skirt that came mid-thigh, with tight black shots that went a little further. Along with pink shirt that don't clash with her hair, the head was too big so it hanged over her shoulder. If her mom saw her in this she would have a cow.

She had yet to meet anyone her age yet and she had been there for two weeks. So far it's been doctors and trainers, testing her to learn about her powers. They said or kakashi said it was to make sure she don't hurt anyone, and to give them an idea of what she could do. He also said the others were going thought the same thing.

When they first brought her here, they showed her a photo of a cherry. They said it was her symbol to remember it, she would need it later.

Right now she was in an elevator with two men, the elevator stopped. One of the man talked in to his wrist, she seen many of them do that. They most have some sort of commentator. 'Bring her in' A voice said, it was kakashi's.

The door's open, and the men allowed her to get off, then the doors closed behind her. She saw man people in the white room. There was twelve people, eleven teen, twelve counting her, and kakashi. None of them stood together, but for two who had the same eyes. Sakura though they must be related, and one guy was lying down.

"Now everyone is here" Kakashi called out with a hard voice, sakura looked at him. His hands behind him.

"I will call out symbols you will come and stand on its" He said, He looked down at the one in front of him.

"Bird" He called and one boy who had the same eye's at the girl walked up and stood on the symbol in front of kakashi. He had long dark brown hair. He wear white shirt with black pants. His eye's cold as he looked a kakashi.

_'Neji has sighed in' _a computer female voice echoed.

Kakashi moved to neji's right about three feet away from him.

"Sword" He called out, a girl walked up this time. Her brown hair up in two buns, She was tan and lean. She wears short black shorts, with a white tank-top. She stood on the symbol, shifting her weight. She looked proud to be there like she belonged there.

_'Ten-Ten has sighed in' _the voice echoed again.

Kakashi moved again, three feet away from girl.

"Lotus" He called out.

"Yush!" a boy called out and ran to the symbol, in such speed all sakura could see was a blur of green. He head black hair cut like a bowl, and weird bush eye brows.

_'Lee has sighed in'_

Once again kakashi moved.

"Cloud"

The boy that was lying down stood up and stood on the symbol, He slump forward. He hair up in a pony tail. Make sakura think of a pineapple.

_' shikamaru has sighed in'_

"Mind" Kakashi called out when he got to the next symbol. A girl with long blond hair stood moved to stand on the symbol. She wears a short purple skirt and shirt that was very tight on her. She acted like the kind of girls that picked on sakura at her school.

_'Ino has sighed in' _

"Ball" He called, a cubby looking guy moved to stand on the symbol. He had marks like red swirl on his cheeks.

_'Choji has sighed in' _

"Dog" He called once again. A boy with wild hair walked over to the symbol, he wear a jacket that had fur all on the edge, and torn jeans. He grinned showing his sharpen dog like teeth.

_'Kiba has sighed in' _

"Butterfly" The girl that was with the first boy walked kind of fast to the symbol. She had short hair that doesn't even touch her shoulders. She wears a sweater that hides her body. She kept her eye's to the ground.

_'Hinata has sighed in'_

"Bug" A boy in a huge trench jacket with dark sun-glasses walks up, and stood on the symbol.

_'Shino has sighed in' _

"Fire" A boy with bright blond hair with whiskers on his face ran up to the spot. He had on a orange jacket. He grinned and bounced up and down on at his spot.

_'Naruto has sighed in' _

"Cherry" He called out final calling out sakura symbol. She walked fast to her spot and stood at it. It was a cherry simple or some about made sakura smile.

_'Sakura has sighed in' _

Sakura blushed when the voice called out her name.

"Crow" Sakura looked up just in time to see a boy with black hair walk and stand on the symbol in front of kakashi. He wears a dark blue shirt with white pants. He looked annoyed like the first guy. Something about him made sakura blush and look away from him.

_'Sasuke has sighed in' _

Kakashi nodded the stood on a symbol with a bolt of lightning on it. He stood in the middle of the circle that was formed when they all stood on their symbols

_'Agent kakashi has signed on' _

"Now boys and girls, Look to your left and right. This is your spot, every morning you will go to your spot. Unless i say so otherwise" Kakashi called out,

Sakura looked over to the blond hair boy who was looking the other way. Then she turned to meet eye to eye with crow or sasuke as the voice has called him. His eye's black and cold, it almost scared her.

"Girl's the boy's to her left and right are your partners" Kakashi said

Sakura nodded so fire; Naruto and crow; sasuke was her partners that scared her.

"Now we are going to go around say our names, no last names, forget those. They are useless here. You will say your likes and dislikes. I will go first; my name is kakashi, let's see i like a lot of things, and dislike a lot of things. Now whose next" he said in a cheerful voice that he used earlier at sakura house.

"I will go first" The blond girl said raising her hand just to her shoulder.

"First that sucked kakashi. My name is Ino; I like boys, my hair, make-up, and flower. I Dislike, people that get in my way, girls that go after my man, and some other things" The blond hair girl said, twirling a piece of hair that hung in front of her face.

"You think you can be any more shallow" a guy said, Sakura looked to see it was dog; Kiba. He had red triangles on his face.

"I could hear you squawk from miles away" He said with a smirk on his face, but his face looked disgusted. Ino looked like he just throws a pie in her face. A few people snicker at them.

"Pardon me?" She yelled, Kiba face winkled up like he was in pain.

"Please Ino don't yell at Kiba, he had very sensitive hearing" kakashi said then looked at Kiba.

"Since you want to talk, you can go now" he told him. Kiba rolled his eyes but smirked any ways.

"Name's Kiba, I like speed, Car's, Bike's, and any K-9 Dog or wolf. I hate loud people, places, Places and people with strong smells, And cats" He said smirking then he made a face like he was disgusted.

"Good Kiba, who is next?" Kakashi asked, Lotus raised his hand and kakashi nodded at him telling to go ahead.

"My name is lee, I to like speed, but also i like training and getting better. I Do not really dislike I would have to say I dislike people who do not try" He said his eye's seem to feel with passion. Kakashi raised an eye brow at him.

"O.k. next?" kakashi asked slowly.

"ME, ME, ME" The boy next to sakura yelled jumping up and down. When Naruto started to yell Kiba quickly covered his ears and growled at the loud noise.

"Go Naruto" Kakashi said trying to save Kiba from the suffering.

"My name is Naruto; I like Raman, toads, fire. I dislike um ... um ... vegetable " He said slowing down before yelling the last part, Sakura giggled slightly at him.

"Tsk dope" a voice said next to sakura, she stop giggling to look next to her at sasuke. Who looked greatly annoyed?

"What you call me" Naruto yelled, Poor Kiba his ears where ringing, He looked like he was in pain.

"Naruto stop yelling please, sasuke good now" Kakashi said, in a hard voice.

"Sasuke, I don't really like anyone, and i dislike a lot of things" sasuke said, Sakura rolled her eye's is sounded like kakashi's.

"Sakura since both of your team mates have gone why don't you go" kakashi asked her, he voice lost is hardness, Sakura nodded.

"My name is sakura, I like books, and knowledge, i dislike people who talk about my hair, and call me weak." She said tiring to keep her voice leveled and low but loud so everyone could hear. So not to hurt poor kiba's ears more.

"Good, who would like to go now? Maybe another girl?" Kakashi asked, ten-ten raised her hand.

"GO ten-ten" He said with a smile.

"My name is ten-ten, I like anything with a blade, I dislike people who don't do anything for themselves" She said her voice harsh at the end. Ten-ten held herself proud, then she smiled at the group.

"Neji would you like to go?" Kakashi asked the boy next to ten-ten

"My name is Neji, you don't need to know what i like and dislike" He said glaring at kakashi as if daring him to say something.

"Ah? O.k. shikamaru you go, since you would rather sleep" Kakashi said glaring slightly at the boy that stood on cloud. He jerked his head up then sighed mumbling something under his breath.

"My name is shikamaru; I like clouds, and sleeping. I dislike troublesome things" He said then yawned and scratched the back of his head. Kakashi sighed then looked to the last girl.

"Hinata" The girl face turned bright red and she looked down and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry what did you say Hinata?" Kakashi asked tilling his head, Hinata blushed even more.

"She said, her name is Hinata, she likes butterflies, flowers, and nature. She dislikes mean people." Kiba said shifting his weight to show he was bored of standing there. Kakashi nodded.

"Choji?"

"My *munch* is Choji *munch* I like food. *munch* I hate when *munch* people call me fat *munch*" Choji said eating chips as he did. Sakura giggles softly to herself, and ino scuffed at him

"Yes Choji food is not allowed in this room so make sure this is the last time your bring chips in here" Kakashi said.

"And last"

"My name is shino, I like helping and training, friend, i dislike, being forgotten, people that kill me bugs." Shino or bug said, sakura could see his hair was black but not his face.

"Now in order as we just went we are going to show off our powers, Ino stay here the rest of you follow me" Kakashi said, ino stayed were she was and every one followed kakashi to a key pad. Where he scanned his card, and punched in a few numbers. A door slice opens to reveal stairs and he walked up then with the group behind him.

Sakura walked behind Hinata, she glanced behind to see it was sasuke behind her. Her eye's meet his for a split second before the turned away. They walked up till they were in a room. It had one sided glass that look in to the room they just came from. Kakashi typed a few things on a key board and on a screen to the groups left showed a photo of ino with other info.

Age, gender, Date of birth, weight, height, Speed, strength, and more.

Sakura notice a chart, it show that ino had all the normal states of a teenage girl.

Kakashi talked in to a mic.

"I am going to send up five men, try to defeat them, understand?" Kakashi asked her. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yea" Then the floor around her dipped and five men came up. The screen changed and show milt points of view.

"Begin"

Ino stared at one of the men, suddenly her body fall to the ground, and one of the five man started to attacked the other's. He was swinging around wildly, like he never fought before. When all the men were down for the count, the one that was attacking his team mates fall to the ground and ino wake up from her nap. She stood up and pats herself to clean her clothes.

"Good ino, come up" Kakashi said over the mic and the door open.

"I don't understand what her gift is" Lee asked confused looking at her states. Ino then came up the stair she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I can talk over people's mind and control their bodies" She said like it was obvious.

"Kiba your up" Kakashi said, Kiba made his way down the stairs and kakashi pulled up his profile.

Sakura notice that is hearing and smell what off the charts. Unlike ino who had one phone Kiba had two, one of him and a beast like sort looked like him. Sakura tilled her head and looked to see what he would do.

"Kiba your will have to do the course in your beast form, as fast as you can" Kakashi said to the mic. The floor dipped and a course with wheels of fire axe swinging, boards that lead in to the air and a rock climb.

"Child's play" Kiba said, sakura looked over to the profile to see the information had change, Kiba speed and strength was higher, along with other things. Sakura looked over just in time to see Kiba take off his jacket and shoes.

Kiba hair grows longer and wilder. His chest puff out and his mussels grow, he grow in height. His teeth grow longer and sharper. His nails grow yellow as the grow out and sharpen.

"Began" And Kiba took off as the timer started. Kiba jumped clear over a ten foot wall that had a rope on it. He easily dodges the swinging axes.

The jumped on to one of the boards, under his weight it started to fall. But Kiba paid it no mind and jumped again. Jumping over two of them. Two more jumps like that, and he as the top. This one held him up. He then jumped off landing with a loud bam on the ground and took off running to the finishing line.

That was just one lap around the course. Kiba ran on all fours, He picked up speed fast. He slide to a stop over a white like.

"Yahoo" Kiba yelled out. Sakura along with most of the group coved their ears. When he yelled out it almost sounded like a pack of wolves hollowing at the moon.

"1.05, good Kiba" Kakashi said over the mic as Kiba turn back to normal.

"Lee I believe you are next" Kakashi smiled back at the group of teens.


End file.
